Talk:Symbiosis
caster farmers This seems like it'd be an interesting skill for solo Necromancer or Mesmer builds for, say, farming out Augury Rock? They generally rely on a goodly number of enchantments to take on the griffons; Demonic Flesh, Aura of the Lich, and Dark Aura, just off the top of my head for Necromancer. Mesmers might be using stuff like Physical Resistance and Distortion. Another 375 health would surely help me deal with the less-effective armor a caster normally has, that's for sure. Has anyone tried something like this? --Nunix 04:56, 8 January 2006 (UTC) Just a note that Physical Resistance and Distortion are both stances, so won't work with Symbiosis. :I guess the problem is also the limited amount of attribute points: You need them for the enchantments, for killing, might not be enough to spend further points on a ranger line that has about 0 other useful skills for farming. (Waiting for someone to present his Pet-farming-build now) --Xeeron 22:07, 10 February 2006 (CST) ::Pet farming build served: Beast Bonder. And a guide (not yet finished as of this posting, but informative) at Solo Beastmaster. Enjoy :)--Windjammer 02:20, 10 December 2006 (CST) :The mesmer skills you listed are stances and don't benefit from Symbiosis, unless this is another skill which doesn't act according to its desc. -PanSola 22:25, 10 February 2006 (CST) :EoE certainly gets some usage in farming builds --CKaz 11:31, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::55 Monks rely on low health correct? Wouldn't this seriously impare their abilities? That would be funny. Walk into an are with this and watch your heath jump by 400 health Suddenly their Protective Spirit keeps them from taking more than 45 damage per attack. Lol Urock 15:21, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Dervishes Wouldn't dervishes get a huge powerboost from this? -DaMan 07:47, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Derv/Rangers will be the best PVE tank EVER!!!--Coloneh 20:35, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::People would never get their heads around it. A lot of Dervish enchantments have on end triggers, and one of th estaple skill is Pious Assault, which removes an enchantment, and triggers both Mysticism, and the on-end effect. Personally, I reackon that Devishes under Symbiosis would have the most dodgiest health level you could imagine... - Patch of Celestia 16:42, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::My opinion on the matter of boosting your Health to inordinately high amounts may lead to a "heart attack" brought about by the sudden expiration of nearly your entire Health bar on the end of these buffs. More Health may seem like a good thing, but you may already be "dead" before the buffs end... Soja 6:34 AM 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::People just don't like enchant tanks. Has it places, but overall hard to pull off in most striping areas Cortista 01:08, 9 February 2007 (CST) :::::Symbiosis is a neat skill that would probably come in handy only for PvE, since that's a controlled envirement. Dervs with Faithful invention or something can get a good health boost with out any managment I guess. What I really want to see if this skill can actually come in use for something, like a D/R, then everyone will be like woah, and I'll be roflmao ;)--Relyk 02:49, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Watching a Dervish with his Enchantments and a Symbiosis nearby, his health bar would be going crazy. Urock 15:24, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Would be fun tho:PSystem Of A Guild 05:51, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::A 8 player team with 2 rangers with symbiosis, 2 monks 1 with protection skills for extra hp bonus, 4 dervishes with vital boon and 3 other enchants and avatar of melandru that could be 4 dervishes with over 1000 health and immune to conditions most of the time with 2 rangers keeping up symbiosis PvP Tested with monk Bonder support (2341HP) I exceeded 2000 HP, Infact I Reached 2341, and with the right skills you could get higher. I made my Hero (Dunkoro) have the following skills. He has protection at 15 (+1 +2 obviously this could be higher) and beast mastery at 12 I also had myself as Necromancer/Elementalist with 14 blood magic (again could be higher) and 12 fire magic, and with the following skill set. How To First I got my hero to use Symbiosis, then to use Retribution, Life Bond and then Vital Blessing (which adds about 200HP). While my hero is casting these, I cast my first 3 Skills in order (With Demonic Flesh Adding about 200). Up to now would be a serious attempt to make a tank, (and would lead to about 1150 more health!), but as a joke (and test) I decided to add the last 4 remaining enchantments from my heroe's skill bar which added another 500, and I also used Flame Djinn's haste to add another 125 so I had a total of 1775 Additional health, with my build naturally having about 550 Health. obviously adding the last four enchantments from a hero would be OTT (if it isn't already), they could be replace for healing spells and this could be a pretty strong duo. the AoE fire skills (and unholy feast) make it a good build for zaishen challenge when fighting IW mesmers and IWAY Warriors Screenshot Here Image:Test Symbiosis.jpg :Nice, how long wil it last? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:27, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's impressive but a W/N with Defy Pain, Sig of Stamina, Endure pain, demonic flesh, etc. could do more. M s4 16:50, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::I Reached around 10k health with a full 8 man team.84.9.10.165 08:01, 31 July 2007 (CDT) reached 23k hp in vizunah square misson-16 players with 4 maintenance enchants each. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.163.232.137 ( ) }. ::Just thought I'd throw it out there that there are only 17 targeted maintained enchantments... 06:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) With Patient Spirit, RoF etc. would the healing occur before or after the maximum health loss? Because Patient Spirit and the like would offer an extra couple seconds to heal a near-dead ally. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:22, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Very nice Paired with orders like order of pain, dark fury, and aegis. Your entire team would have godly buffs and +400 hp. 19:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :...for 10 seconds. and then your necro dies of saccing.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::The D/N has decent survivability and can maintain enchants 4/5's of time, if not more. But health will be bumping up and down. There still reasonably commonly used in physical heavy teams like racway 19:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::lol I remember doing some FoW farming with a vow of silence derv and a couple of hero monks with maintainable enchantments and symbiosis. Could farm the beach and shadow army if I remember correctly. Natsopaani 19:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC)